


Trapped

by Shamanflamen



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M, 立克 - Freeform, 飞唐 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanflamen/pseuds/Shamanflamen
Summary: 关于肉的部分全文：http://52quantao.lofter.com/post/205694d9_12e7aa312





	1. 26.浴室

26

唐毅跟着孟少飞回了家。逼仄的上行楼梯，昏暗的灯光，是到达孟少飞家的必经之处。  
“我对你的感情还不是很确定，尚未接受，但我们可以试试。”  
“你在说什么！”孟少飞听了这话瞬间变得气噗噗，噔噔噔上楼开门。  
唐毅进门，立刻被他贴在门口的一大堆线索给吸引了。孟少飞抢在他面前挡住，但很快被无情地拨开。  
“我有这么丑吗？”唐毅失笑，真不知道他每天把自己的画像挂在门口是个什么心态。  
“就有！你把刚刚在楼底下的话再说一遍？”  
“我对你的感情还不是很确定，尚未接受，但我们可以试试。”唐毅耐心地又说了一遍。  
“你这是一秒变渣男，欺骗我的感情。”孟少飞紧紧跟在他身后，距离太近，近到一转身唐毅就能吻到他。  
“就是因为不想欺骗，所以才先把话跟你讲清楚。”  
“先？你今天在医院亲我，全世界都看到了，你现在说要试试。干嘛？先验货再下单？”  
“我是认真地想跟你先试试看，因为我从来没有对一个外人这么在乎过。”  
孟少飞的态度迅速软化了，目光也不再那么咄咄逼人，“我喜欢你是我的事，我要你喜欢我确实要多付出一点努力。但是我这么帅，相信我一定可以很快吸引你。”孟少飞挺了挺胸，唐毅不确定他是不是在暗示什么。  
唐毅把外套脱了，大喇喇地坐在沙发上，“那我现在给你一个机会，勾引我。”  
“你别以为我不敢，我怕你承受不了而已。”  
“试试看啊。”  
孟少飞受到了挑衅，整了整衣服，直接跨坐到唐毅的腿上。他动手解唐毅的扣子，唐毅的心狠狠跳了一下，他没想到他这么简单就会被诱惑到。  
孟少飞的气息氤氲在他的鼻端，他的衬衫被  
脱下来，孟少飞的手轻轻拂过他的胸膛。  
唐毅仰起头，他以为孟少飞要吻他。如果孟少飞不吻他，可能很快他就会吻上去。  
“一起洗澡，走啦。”  
突然之间，孟少飞从他的腿上起身。  
“就这样？”  
“对啊，不然咧？说那么多干嘛，做就对了。”孟少飞拉着他的手，像拖小朋友一样拖着他。  
“也是，做就对了。”唐毅不满他小朋友一样的做法，一转身便把他带进自己怀里。孟少飞的表情好像他马上要英勇就义，站得直直的一动都不敢动。  
“刚刚你脱我衣服，现在换我脱你。”唐毅把他的外套脱下扔到一边，又开始着手脱他的衬衫。  
“最后一颗。”孟少飞身体都绷紧了，他揉了揉他的腰，甚至能听到某人倒吸一口凉气。  
唐毅毫不留情地解开他衬衫最后一颗扣子。  
“你紧张啊？”  
“没有，我享受。”  
唐毅把他的衬衫也慢慢拉下来，一路吻过他的脖颈，轻轻吮吸，也有几个深红色的印子留下。孟少飞这个时候显得尤其乖顺，服帖地靠着他任由他动作。唐毅的手摸过他的乳尖，用力捻了捻，那处马上就红肿起来。  
很快唐毅的手就碰到了孟少飞的伤口。那里包裹着厚厚的纱布，虽然孟少飞说是那个庸医包扎得太厚，但是他撕开纱布的那个瞬间还是觉得有些心疼。  
防水胶布下，有明显的缝针的痕迹。  
唐毅跪了下来，虔诚地亲吻孟少飞的伤口。无论如何，这都是为了他，这是他该做的，这也是孟少飞应得的。  
孟少飞的身子一下子开始发烫，甚至他周围的整个空间都在发烫，唐毅感觉得到。  
“还痛吗？”唐毅抬头问他。孟少飞没有理会，而是快步走进了浴室。  
“太嫩了。”唐毅起身，微笑着摇了摇头。他的身下已经有些蓄势待发，可是孟少飞的身体现在又不允许他做些什么。  
难道应该放弃吗？  
很快唐毅就否定了这个选项，他跟着孟少飞进了浴室。  
“你怎么进来了？”唐毅开门，撞见孟少飞猝不及防的眼神。他转身，若无其事地把门关上。  
“你自己一个人洗得了吗？”唐毅装作没看见孟少飞已经微微勃起的性器，拿起挂在墙边架子上的毛巾。  
孟少飞已经把自己脱得干净，唐毅很快也和孟少飞坦诚相对。孟少飞的脸微微涨红了，不敢去看他。  
“来吧。”  
唐毅让孟少飞离花洒远一些，不要让伤口碰到水。  
“你……想怎么帮我洗？”  
“擦背啊。”  
“嗯……擦背。”  
“怎么？有什么问题吗？”  
“没有没有。”孟少飞自觉地转了身，双手撑在冰凉的瓷砖上，低着头不知道在想什么。  
唐毅一把拧开了花洒，热水喷洒的瞬间热气蒸腾起来，弥漫在两个人之间。唐毅伸手轻轻抚摸孟少飞的脊背，察觉到他有微微的颤抖。  
热水打在唐毅的背上，他承受着流水的冲击，把毛巾弄湿，开始擦拭孟少飞的身体。他小心翼翼地擦拭过每一块肌肤，绕过了他的伤口。向下的时候他有些犹豫，但还是像什么都没有发生过一样，向他的性器摸去。  
“唐毅……”  
“怎么了？这里不该洗洗吗？”唐毅装作不解，伸手更用力地在他的冠状沟刺激，孟少飞的头低得更下，几乎不敢抬起来。  
唐毅另一只手拿着毛巾，在他的臀部揉搓。孟少飞的臀肉紧实，肌肉线条也很让人赏心悦目，他自然也揉得很舒服。  
当然唐毅也没有忘记干正事，所以他把孟少飞撩拨起来以后，也不再继续纠缠那处，而是继续擦拭他的大腿。  
把孟少飞擦完一遍以后，他自己也很快地冲了一遍，又打上了沐浴露。然后他顺便又给孟少飞整个抹上，还着重抹了他身前那处。孟少飞已经开始低低地喘息，唐毅只能听到若有若无的声音。不能否认的是，因为这个声音他更想对孟少飞做点什么了。  
他匆匆把自己的沐浴露冲洗掉，带着一身的热气从后面贴上孟少飞。他慢慢地用毛巾把孟少飞身上别处的泡沫擦拭干净，就是留下他身前那一处没有处理。  
然后他把毛巾撂到了一边的架子上，从后面吻上了某人的脊背。  
孟少飞撑着墙壁的手已经开始微微颤抖，慢慢握成了拳。  
“孟少飞……”  
“嗯……嗯？”  
唐毅的手慢慢摸上了他的乳尖，一边慢慢揉捏。唐毅感觉得到那个小点在自己的手中胀大，还能听到孟少飞越来越粗重的喘息声。  
他再也忍耐不住了。  
他另外一只手抚上了孟少飞的性器，那边还沾着泡沫，他克制不住地把自己的阴茎挤入孟少飞的双腿之间。  
“……毅……”  
“夹紧点。”现在的唐毅没有办法进入他的身体，但是稍微过过瘾还是可以的。大腿内侧还是柔软而富有弹性的，唐毅可以假装自己正在进入他。  
孟少飞果然按照他的话，把腿又夹紧了一些，唐毅舒服地叹了口气。  
唐毅把孟少飞的下颌掰向一侧，他迎合着吻了上去。孟少飞张口就咬了他的下唇，唐毅被激起了火气，一路撬开了他的齿关，舔舐他的上颚。孟少飞也不甘示弱，与他的舌尖互相纠缠。  
唐毅扣着他的腰进出一阵，而后暗示性地拍拍他的屁股。孟少飞明白，他转过身背靠着墙壁，两人的性器得以互相碰撞摩擦。唐毅从来没有体会过这样的感觉，炙热的物体互相摩擦着，他们都渴望得到彼此拥有彼此，而最能够有力表达他们这种愿望的东西就是阳具。  
粘滑的沐浴露沾染到了两个人的连接处，白色的泡沫看起来让人觉得色情。他们互相用手照顾着对方的性器，直到性器顶端有液体流出。  
快感不断地侵蚀两个人的意志，以至于他们不知道在什么时候就紧紧的拥抱交缠在一起，互相耸动着身体，渴望早点通过对方到达高潮。  
唐毅作势咬上了孟少飞的喉结，他知道这是男人的弱点，所以他没有用力，而是暧昧地舔了舔。孟少飞的身体瞬间不自觉地发颤，唐毅知道他要射了。  
孟少飞咬他的耳垂，紧紧地搂着他。温柔又结实的肉体给人带来安抚的力量，没等孟少飞疲软下来几分钟，唐毅最终也射了出来。白浊的精液黏上了孟少飞的小腹，两个人之间被搅得一塌糊涂。  
“看来要再洗一遍了耶。”  
“好欠打！”  
但是孟少飞毕竟没有办法反抗他。


	2. 28.蛋糕

28  
唐毅在这个时候特别想孟少飞，可是他想起他们前两天争执，他觉得孟少飞今天可能不会来了。  
就在他这么想的时候，他房间的灯突然全部熄灭，只留了一盏台灯。  
孟少飞？  
唐毅有点不敢置信。  
“祝你生日快乐～祝你生日快乐～祝你生日快乐～祝你生日快乐”  
唐毅回头，就看见孟少飞捧着一个插着好多蜡烛的蛋糕，走了进来。  
他唱歌还蛮好听的，唐毅这么想。然后他的鼻子就酸酸的，很想哭。  
“你不用太感动，我追你追了四年，所以我知道今天是你生日。”  
“可是我不过生日。”唐毅偷偷抹掉眼角的泪珠。  
“但是你刚刚自己一个人躲起来难过。”  
唐毅说不出话来，又抹了抹眼角。他在今天，尤其是今天，觉得自己还像一个小男孩。卸下了平日里伪装的他，其实很脆弱。  
“好啦，不要难过了，过生日就要开心嘛。你有一个生日帽……诶你那个音乐盒，我有一个一样的，是丽珍姐留下来的。”  
“那是我亲生母亲，唯一留给我的东西。”唐毅看向那个木制的音乐盒，它有着繁复的花纹和稍微有些复杂的打开方式。  
“好啦，戴一下这个。”孟少飞看他又陷入伤感，拿起一边的生日帽要他戴。  
“那是我小时候才戴的。”  
“戴给我看嘛，一年一次而已。”成功把帽子给唐毅戴上以后他又开始傻笑，唐毅觉得自己有点傻，但是又觉得这样也不错。  
“来许愿。这个是你，这个是我。”孟少飞拉着他的手走到蛋糕面前，蛋糕上有两个小人的半身像，孟少飞一脸认真地指给他看。  
唐毅双手交叉握在一起，闭上眼睛，“我希望——”  
“送我一个愿望。”孟少飞突然打断他。  
“好啊。”  
“我希望，接下来你每一个生日，我都在你身边。”  
唐毅有一瞬间的不敢置信，像他们这样的人，从来没有听过永远。  
可是他却在孟少飞的口中听到了。  
“所以接下来每一个生日你都陪我？”  
“怎样！不甘愿啊？”  
“不甘愿也已经甘愿了。”  
“以后有我，你的生日不用再孤单了。”  
唐毅用很小的幅度，点了很多次头。  
“那我的蛋糕不要太甜。”  
“你还嫌啊？这个我亲手弄的，你应该要说声谢谢吧！”  
“不客气。”  
孟少飞貌似无奈地笑了笑，唐毅飞快地许了愿，和孟少飞一起吹灭了蜡烛。  
“切蛋糕吧？”  
“那我要先切你的脸。”  
“诶你这人怎么这样！”  
猝不及防，唐毅的脸上被糊了一点奶油。  
“你这个人啊，应该加一点糖，越甜越好。”  
“吃这么多糖，不怕生病？”  
唐毅想起之前被他说太严肃太古板的那顿饭。  
“不怕，从我遇到你那天起，我就注定无药可救。”  
唐毅忍不住弯起嘴角，从蛋糕上偷了一堆奶油，趁机抹到他脸上。  
“那我陪你。”  
“你完蛋了你！”  
两个人互相涂着奶油，两人之间的空间被挤压，直到亲密无间。孟少飞及其主动地贴身上前，吃掉唐毅嘴边的奶油。  
“谢谢你，我很感动。”  
听到这句话的孟少飞勾起一个开心爽朗的笑，捧着唐毅的脸狠狠亲了上去。两个人都顺其自然地张开了嘴，舌尖温和地纠缠在一起。他们不愿意分开，连下身都贴得越来越紧，孟少飞甚至没忍住顶了两下胯。  
唐毅哪还忍得住，三两下就把人带到床上去。他也不想管奶油会不会弄到床上，他现在只想扒了孟少飞的裤子。  
孟少飞仰面躺在床上，小心翼翼地把他的生日帽拿下来放到一边，然后又努力地解唐毅的衣扣。不知道是不是太兴奋，他的手微微颤抖着好久都没解开几颗。  
唐毅自己三两下甩干净了自己的衣服裤子，然后开始扒孟少飞。孟少飞的上身已经赤裸，下身还留着一条紧身内裤。  
他昨天拆了线，身体应该没有什么太大问题了。唐毅伸手摸了摸原本是伤口的地方，现在已经趋于平坦光滑。  
孟少飞小声地哼了一声，显然他对这样的触碰十分敏感。  
唐毅伸手打开床头柜，那里有他早就买好的草莓味润滑剂。虽说买这个味道是因为店里只剩下这一种，但是他也很好奇草莓味的孟少飞会是什么样的。  
奶油已经在两个人的嬉戏打闹间被吃得差不多了，唐毅舔掉他耳朵附近的最后一口奶油，偷偷倒了一些润滑剂出来，抹在他的耳廓。  
“这是什么？”  
唐毅没有回答他，而是用舌头轻柔地舔舐。孟少飞低低地喘息一声，显然是没有受过这种刺激。  
“甜甜的东西。”他在孟少飞的耳边轻声说道，又轻咬了一口他的耳垂，“你不是说越甜越好吗？”  
“我哪有说，这种东西……越甜越好……”孟少飞咬着唇忍住即将破口而出的呻吟，一把把唐毅抱得更紧。  
“就这么想要？”唐毅用舌头试探性地舔入他的耳蜗，模仿性交的动作，孟少飞完全不能动弹，只能默默颤抖。  
唐毅把润滑液吃了干净，伸手捏住他的下巴，吻了上去。草莓的味道在两人舌尖化开，两人再次纠缠起来，多了之前没有的情欲的味道。  
唐毅这个时候感觉到，自己身后好像有什么在自己的屁股那里蠢蠢欲动。他伸手一捉，是孟少飞的手。  
“想怎样？”  
“？”孟少飞回他一个懵懂的眼神，但是另一只手又开始做小动作。  
这下唐毅索性都没去管他，伸手倒了一些润滑剂抹在他的乳尖，然后用手指来回揉搓。孟少飞一下就忘了自己本来要干嘛，胸口不断胀大的乳尖让他觉得难受，他分不出精力去想怎么干唐毅。  
唐毅吸了一口他的奶头，咂了咂嘴。  
“唐毅！你干什么！”  
“你说我干什么？”  
“你已经长大了！！”  
“今天是我生日诶，寿星最大好不好。”  
“那也……不要玩那里了啊……”  
唐毅听了变本加厉，又用力地吸了几口。孟少飞的乳尖肉眼可见地胀大，与另外没有受到照顾的一边形成了鲜明对比。与此同时，他的阴茎也已经肉眼可见地勃起，但是因为内裤的遮挡，还没有完全挺立起来。  
“那你想让我玩哪里？”  
“随便哪里都可以，只要不是那边。”  
“你自己说的喔。”  
刚说出这话的孟少飞就后悔了，双手捂脸，觉得自己好像有点傻。  
唐毅慢慢脱下他的内裤，时间在孟少飞看来无比漫长，像是过了一个世纪。  
“好了没？”孟少飞捂着脸问。  
“你自己看。”  
孟少飞没有办法，只能在指缝里偷偷看一眼。啊，真的羞耻，他看见了自己毫无骨气站得很高的小飞飞，瞬间脸红到耳根。  
唐毅抬起他的腿，把他的一条腿抬到半空，这样才能看见他小穴的全貌。唐毅伸手挤了润滑剂，然后探入了一根手指。  
“好了啦，把手拿开，让我看看你。”  
孟少飞摇头。  
“就这样刚才还想干我？”唐毅笑起来，在他的体内寻找敏感点。没过多久，当他的手指走到某一处的时候，孟少飞用极高的声调呜咽了一声，遮着脸的双手也握成了拳。  
唐毅另一只空着的手揉了揉他的两个蛋蛋，孟少飞逼不得已，只能放下了捂在脸上的手。  
“唐毅！”  
孟少飞满腔通红叫人名字一点威慑力都没有，唐毅凑上去吻吻他以示安慰。然后他毫不客气地伸入第二根手指，接着是第三根。  
“唐毅！很痛欸！”  
“是啦，所以你放松一点，这样才好进去。”  
孟少飞努力放松，让唐毅再次找到了他的敏感点。这次是三根手指一起进攻，孟少飞很快就不知道自己身处何处，呻吟都不能自己控制。  
“真这么爽吼？”  
“不然你来试试啊？”脸红得像西红柿的孟少飞想要怒吼，但他没办法再发出那么有力的声音。现在他所有说出的话都像是带着鼻音的撒娇，听上去就像某种不自觉的诱惑。  
唐毅觉得现在是时候了。不过这是他和孟少飞的第一次，所以他必须要小心再小心。  
孟少飞确实没有想到竟然会这么疼，明明他已经上网去搜过还看了很多小视频恶补，但果然亲身体验和看别人做是完全不一样的。  
不过不论最终是能得到唐毅还是被他得到，孟少飞都是欣喜而且心甘情愿的。  
唐毅终于进入了孟少飞的身体，温和但又炙热，他的身体也和他的人一样诚实。唐毅没有停顿，直接就去他之前找到的敏感点。孟少飞完全没有准备，猛然被人进攻那处，他不自觉地呻吟出声。  
“孟警官，感觉怎么样？”  
“唐毅……嗯……你混蛋！”这个时候叫什么警官！  
唐毅故意再用力研磨那一点，孟少飞很快就连话都说不出来了。他的表情似痛苦又似欢愉，但更像是在天堂和地狱之间徘徊。唐毅原本想温柔一些，可是他看到孟少飞就觉得自己忍不住。  
他想彻底占有这个人，想让他彻彻底底地属于自己。如果不是这样的话，他就会觉得害怕。  
他低下身子，把孟少飞搂在怀里。孟少飞很自觉地把腿缠上他的腰，从床上挺起腰来吻他。  
孟少飞向来都是直接的，就算偶尔会说话不直接，身体也会暴露他的真实想法。他抱唐毅抱得很紧，恨不得把唐毅揉碎再揉进他的身体。  
唐毅进攻的速度越来越快，两个人都低低地喘息着。在唐毅有意识磨过敏感点的时候，孟少飞则会用力忍下脱口而出的呻吟。  
“少飞，不要忍。”  
“可是……嗯……这样总觉得有点丢脸……”  
“这里只有我，我想看到你的全部。”  
然后唐毅就看到了也听到了全部。孟少飞是个不会掩饰自己的人，他的坦诚能让唐毅脱下沉重的壳，变成那个他原本应该成为的样子。  
“我们同居吧？”  
“我们不是早就……住在一起了吗……嗯……好深……那边不要了……真的不要了唔……”  
唐毅吻他的唇，从轻咬到深吻，直到唐毅自己也无法呼吸。  
身体撞击声和呻吟回荡在室内，唐毅握住孟少飞的性器，富有技巧地刺激他的冠状沟。  
“一起射。”  
“唔唔……啊啊啊啊！”  
唐毅在强烈的快感后才感觉到背后有微微的刺痛，他都能想象得到背后抓痕的样子。孟少飞累得瘫在床上喘气，唐毅决定也要给他一点印记。  
他在孟少飞的脖子上种了一颗草莓。

让唐毅没想到的是，刚才他们之间的事，一半都落入别人眼里。


	3. 40.检查

40

孟少飞一脸懵地被唐毅带进房间，确切的说是带上床。  
“唐毅，不是，你要干什么？”孟少飞知道他情绪激动，也不敢再说些什么刺激他，只能任由他把自己衣服裤子脱光。  
“检查。”  
“检查什么？”  
“有没有受伤。”  
“没有啦，我现在身体可好了，我还要带周冠志回警局，唐毅你……”  
唐毅不耐烦和他废话，直接亲了上去。  
“呜呜唔！”孟少飞挣了挣，发现挣不开，索性去脱唐毅的衣服。  
唐毅任由他把自己衣服脱了，他甚至还麻利地把自己的裤子也全扔到床下。  
“我要开始检查了。”唐毅看了看他，吻了吻他的眼睛。  
“嗯……眼睛没问题。”  
唐毅双手撑在孟少飞身边，从额头吻到他的鼻尖，脸颊，摩挲他的嘴唇，又伸了舌头进去舔弄。  
孟少飞现在已经顾不上反抗了，他只会应和。  
“脑袋没问题。”  
“你才脑袋有问题咧！”孟少飞红了脸，闭着眼睛说。  
唐毅轻咬他的耳垂，又向他耳边吹气。孟少飞全身敏感地颤栗着，直到全身都快变成粉红色。  
“天还没黑……”  
“所以呢？”  
“能不能……拉下窗帘……”  
“不，那样我会看不见，检查不了你的情况。”  
唐毅惩罚性地咬了咬他的乳头，又吮吸了两口，乳尖胀大，上面还有光亮的津液。  
“唔！”  
“看来这里也没坏。”  
唐毅向下吻去，吻过了那道疤，又舔了舔。孟少飞像是忍受不住，轻轻呻吟起来。  
唐毅吻上了他的性器。  
原本因为害羞而闭上眼睛的孟少飞瞬间睁开眼，伸手去拉他的头发。  
“唐毅！”  
唐毅没有理他，伸手在他大腿内侧拍了拍，那处软肉瞬间红了。唐毅自顾自地刺激着他性器的顶部，另一只手揉搓着他的囊袋。唐毅之前从未做过这样的事，现在做来也没觉得不堪与恶心。他像舔着一根棒棒糖，揉搓囊袋的手恶意地用力撸动根部。  
“啊……嗯嗯……！”  
唐毅又为他做了几次深喉，可他并不准备让孟少飞就这么释放出来。于是他离开了孟少飞的那处，直接在他大腿内侧吮出印子。  
“看来这里也没坏。”  
“我当然……啊……没坏……”  
“真的吗？”  
唐毅这次很着急，因为他很害怕。他非常害怕孟少飞会被自己打中，伤重不治，自己会后悔一生。所以他现在急着要进入孟少飞的身体，确认他是不是从内而外都完好无损。  
唐毅伸手从床头柜拿出润滑液，抬起他的一条腿，用手指沾了些给他扩张。  
“唐毅，你今天是不是……”有些不对劲，但孟少飞没有说出口。唐毅今天愿意把周冠志给他带走，在孟少飞看来他就像换了个人似的，所以他火急火燎的把自己拉来干这档子事似乎也没什么不可以。  
只不过唐毅再着急，润滑是不能忘的。草莓味的润滑液还没用几次，现在他毫不吝啬地倒了一大把，通过手指放入了孟少飞的后穴中。  
一下就是两根手指，孟少飞有些吃痛，伸手攥住了床单。唐毅不多时就摸索到了他那一点，用力刺激了一阵，孟少飞的性器便摇摇晃晃地站得更直，还流下水来，他脸上也看不出痛苦的样子。  
唐毅悄悄把手指加到第三根，进出顺滑后迫不及待地提枪上阵。  
还是一样的温热和紧窒，唐毅放心地叹了口气。他终于感受到孟少飞了，孟少飞不是他眼前的幻觉，他从来没有放弃过他，甚至还敞开身体接受他。  
唐毅狠狠顶了两下，里面过多的润滑液被挤了出来，滴落在床单上。孟少飞把床单攥得更紧，西下的一缕阳光照射在他脸上，他没有勇气睁开眼。  
白日宣淫，孟少飞没来由地想起这句话。  
“孟警官，看来你的身体确实不错，一点没坏。”唐毅说这话的时候若有所指地顶了顶，孟少飞没忍住脱口而出的呻吟，断断续续地骂他混蛋。  
唐毅捉住他要抚慰自己性器的手，“孟警官，我还可以再混蛋一点。麻烦孟警官今天不要碰自己，被我操射好吗？”  
“不……好……唔！！不！！”  
唐毅深浅有度地进出他的后穴，放下心来的他有意玩弄小警察，捉着他的手不放。  
“乖乖趴好。”  
原本面对面的姿势让唐毅觉得不够痛快，抽出性器让孟少飞跪在床上背对自己，自己能更方便地捉住他背在身后的两只手。  
“孟警官抓犯人的时候，是不是也像我这样，嗯？”加快进出速度，唐毅在他的耳边悄悄低语，然后在他的背后印下无数的吻痕。  
孟少飞只觉得舒服，可这舒服中又有一丝痛苦萦绕在他背后。他听不太清唐毅在说什么，双手握得很紧，身下性器已经胀得发痛，可他却射不出来。  
他几乎能感觉到前面后面流下的水就淌在他的身体上，他从来没发现自己像个女人一样有这么多水可以流。  
嗓子叫得太久已经有些沙哑，他不自觉地去唐毅那里寻找水源。  
唐毅扣着他扭过的头，给了他一个湿热的长吻。  
“唐毅，唐毅……”孟少飞被身上的人操得迷迷糊糊，“我喜欢你，唐毅……”  
我也喜欢你，喜欢得不得了。  
唐毅没把这句话说出来，只是发了狠地干他，他的呻吟都因为颠簸断成了几截。  
孟少飞，是他的救赎。  
唐毅在这个时候更加清晰地认识到这一点。  
他抓着孟少飞的手变换姿势，他躺倒在床上，孟少飞毫无防备地坐在了他的性器上。那一下进得很深，孟少飞恍惚以为自己要被他顶穿。  
“唐毅……你要……唔……干什么……”孟少飞的嗓子都哑了，手却还被人抓在身后，难耐地扭动身体。  
“自己动，然后射出来。”  
孟少飞是背对着唐毅的，努力睁开眼只能看到昏暗的日光，若有若无地打在他身上。  
他撑开两条腿，努力地上下动作起来。他的动作幅度不大，却很快就找到了让他自己舒服的那一点，在那处来回转着圈，想着法地让唐毅的性器碾过那里。  
“舒服吗？”  
“舒服……啊！”  
唐毅恶作剧一般顶了顶他那处，大概是那个感觉太过刺激，孟少飞身前的性器抖了抖，又流了一些水。  
“可是这样还不够……嗯……”  
因为孟少飞获得的快感，他狠狠地夹了一下唐毅的性器。  
孟少飞突然懂了什么，更加卖力地收紧后穴，希望唐毅能先他一步丢人地射出来。唐毅被他夹得头皮发麻，狠狠地捏了两把他屁股上的软肉。  
“你干什么？”  
“这样，你不是也舒服吗……嗯……”孟少飞舒舒服服地又夹了两下，自己不自觉地喘息。  
这怕不是自己会先射出来，唐毅头疼，又因为兴奋而想进得更深。  
唐毅起身，把身上的人压下去。孟少飞两条腿大开着，整个人全部被压到了床上。唐毅一手压着他的后颈，另一手扣着他两只手，下半身和他几乎贴在一起，用力地在他后穴里进出。两人结合处湿润无比，唐毅能感觉到身下的人被他这么一干都有些软了，甚至熟透了。  
孟少飞的性器这次不再是无依无靠，而是紧紧贴着床单，随着唐毅的动作来回地摩擦，微妙的快感从小腹升起。身后被人强势地填满，狠狠地被人顶到那处，他的喘息都带上了鼻音。  
“唐毅……”  
“少飞。”  
“嗯……”  
“不要离开我好不好……原谅我。”  
只有在孟少飞不清醒的时候，唐毅才能表达他真正的担忧。天知道他有多害怕孟少飞离他而去，那样的话他就只有孤孤单单一个人了。  
“我不走……”孟少飞眼神迷离，浑身止不住地轻颤。唐毅知道他快要到了，狠狠一顶将他送上顶峰。  
孟少飞确实在没有任何帮助的情况下，被操射了。  
射的同时孟少飞夹紧了唐毅，唐毅也没想再忍，射在了他的体内。  
高潮过后的孟少飞还是迷迷糊糊地，“唐毅，你刚才有说什么吗？”  
“我说什么？”  
“那大概是我听错了。”孟少飞傻傻地笑了两声，在他脸上吧唧一口，“那我洗个澡，把人带走了。”  
“嗯，你去吧。”  
等孟少飞走了，唐毅摸摸自己的脸颊，低低地笑了一声。


	4. 43.初夜

Jack知道他怀里的人是个小处男，只是没有想到，他竟然连接吻的经验都没有。  
他把人压倒在不算宽敞的餐桌上。  
Jack脸上露出了笑，他知道，这副身体的第一次也是他的了。  
他小心翼翼地撬开赵子的齿关，轻柔地舔舐他唇齿间的那块软肉，很快身下的人似乎也摸到了门道，青涩地回应起来。  
Jack把他和自己的衣服都脱了，他怕小可爱害怕，还挠了他的痒。不出所料，他一下就笑了出来。  
“Jack，这个，会不会痛啊？”  
“你想听真话还是假话？”  
“当然是真话啊。”赵子眨着眼看他，Jack现在也狠不下心来骗他，于是无奈地刮了刮他的鼻子，“会痛，但是后面就不会痛了。”  
“怎么，你试过？”赵子突然有些戒备。  
“因为喜欢你，所以做了功课，小傻瓜。”Jack又去亲他，他实在是喜欢那人又青涩又想要迎合的样子。  
赵子这才放下心来，可是不一会儿Jack又感觉到了他身体的紧绷。  
“怎么了？”  
“那个……是不是要润滑？”  
“没错，我的行李里面就有。”Jack刚才就把自己的行李放在了这张桌子上，他现在拉开包的拉链就能找到他买的润滑。  
赵子不知道想到了什么，有些哆嗦，“是不是……凡士林？”  
“嗯？不是啊。”Jack买的时候没怎么在意牌子，但是扫过一眼，知道那不是凡士林。  
“听说……那个效果不是很好。”  
Jack失笑，看向怀里脸红的人，又亲了亲他的脸颊。  
“这个效果应该不错，是店里推荐的。”  
“还有推荐这个的啊……”赵子嗫嚅着道。  
Jack没准备让他多想，伸手沾了润滑液向他身后扩张。  
“放松一点，不然这些都被你挤出来了。”他边抹，边对赵子叮嘱。他知道赵子害怕，可是他绝对不可能放过今天这个上本垒的机会。  
赵子没有说话，但是微不可见的点了点头。可他虽然有了心理准备，第一次承受这件事的身体还是做出了本能抗拒的反应。  
Jack伸手去撸动赵子有些疲软的性器，他有些烦恼。他不希望赵子受伤，但是自己的小兄弟越来越精神，自己的血液上涌，他都有些克制不住。  
看得见吃不到，真是这个世界上最痛苦的事了。  
勉强伸入了三根手指，但是Jack已经忍无可忍。他戴上了避孕套，又在性器上抹了整整一手的润滑液。  
“我要进来啰，可能会有点痛，忍一忍就好。”Jack想了想，又把自己的手臂给递了过去，“痛就咬我。”  
他慢慢地，轻轻地挺身进入。  
因为赵子躺在餐桌上，环境的限制让他们做不了太多的动作。Jack让他自己把两条腿掰开，方便他看清赵子他身下的情况。但其实头顶的白炽灯明晃晃地照着，他哪能看不清？  
赵子完全不明白他的那点心思。对于第一次做这件事的人，自然是对方让自己怎么做，自己就跟着。所以他懵懵懂懂地掰开自己的大腿，浑然不觉这是一个极度诱惑而暧昧的姿势。  
Jack吸了一口凉气，硬生生忍住了直接冲进去的欲望。  
赵子对于他而言最致命的一点，就是他天真纯洁中挟带的诱惑。不，不仅是他，他相信任何人只要了解到赵子还有这一面，都会喜欢上他。  
他不能把这个宝贝交给别人，他要好好地藏起来，不让宝贝被别人发现。  
尽管他的性器上抹了很多的润滑，但赵子还是痛地闷哼出声，最后直接咬上了他的胳膊。他进入的时候挤出了不少，他在两人连接处用手摸着，把挤出来的润滑液都涂在入口处。  
“真的好痛……”赵子的脸色都有些发白，Jack心疼地俯身去吻他，一边帮他的性器兴奋起来。果然，赵子的身下一旦兴奋起来，对于后面的感觉就没有那么敏锐了。他半眯着眼睛，享受着Jack给他的服务，殊不知他的服务里也蕴含着危险。  
Jack动了。他缓缓地抽插自己的性器，见赵子没有太大的反应，便逐渐加快了速度。  
赵子渐渐察觉到了不对，他这才想了起来自己已经接纳了Jack的那个东西。  
“痛吗？”  
“其实，也还好……嗯……就是好奇怪……呜……”赵立安完全不能控制自己的声音，这声音他自己听着都脸红，实在不敢想象Jack听了会怎么想。  
“声音很好听。”  
赵子恨自己双手在抱着腿，不然他准备找一个地缝钻进去。  
Jack开始努力寻找他的敏感点，他虽然之前没有太多和男人做爱的经验，但他知道男人身后有一个可以带来致命快感的地方。很幸运的是，他没有浪费多久时间就找到了。当他察觉到赵子在他顶到某一点浑身不自觉地颤抖的时候，他就知道自己找对了。  
“那里是什么……啊！”  
“是一个会让你舒服的地方。”  
“可是……好奇怪……”  
“你马上就会觉得舒服了。要亲吗？”Jack故意顶顶那边，引来人的一阵呻吟。他还没等赵子回复，就自顾自地亲了上去。他张开嘴用舌头进行扫荡，赵子还不习惯，很快他的嘴角就留下了近乎透明的丝线。  
Jack看他似乎渐渐适应了，快速进出一阵。只要撞到他那一点，他就必定会收缩后穴，把他夹得尤其舒服。  
他下意识地去照顾赵子的性器，手还没有完全放上去，就听见赵子略带哭腔的声音：“你把我干硬了。”  
他当时就更硬了。  
“不好吗？不就是要硬才好的？”  
赵子根本不知道怎么回应他，他这是第一次，却似乎已经体验到了超乎他想象的快感。他闭着眼睛，双手紧紧抓住自己的腿，几乎要抱到胸口。他口中不断地在呻吟什么，只是断断续续的，听不清。  
“你看，流水了。”Jack用手快速撸动他的性器，不多时就看到顶部溢出了透明的液体。  
赵子从来没有这样的经验，他只是觉得自己很舒服，很爽，他仿佛置身在一个勾引他沉沦的漩涡。前面似乎也不听自己使唤了，竟然会流出他不知道的液体。  
“水还是太少，我要继续努力。”Jack抽身从他体内退出，又给自己抹了一手润滑液。这次他没有犹豫，直接顶进赵子的后穴中。  
赵立安被顶得浑身颤抖，发出变了调的呻吟。  
“舒服吗？”  
“舒服……好……好舒服……啊啊！”  
“舒服就要说出来。”Jack的身上已经渗出了汗液。他身材极好，平时的锻炼自然必不可少，可他还是觉得今天出的汗似乎是最多的。他转头就能看到赵立安洁白的脚踝，忍不住在那里吻出一个印子。  
想了想，他又去舔赵立安的乳尖。一开始是他太着急了，还没有让赵子觉得舒服就直奔主题，也不知道会不会让他产生什么心理阴影，下次得注意点才好。  
胸前的触感让赵立安一阵悚然，他知道Jack用牙轻轻咬着他的乳头，大部分时候还会吮吸。明明他不是女人，却能在刺痛之外体会到一丝微妙的快感。他的乳头不可自控地胀大，他自己都觉得陌生。  
“Jack，不要再咬了……呜……好奇怪。”  
“哪里奇怪？”Jack心知肚明，他应该是已经有了感觉，只是一时半会儿没法适应。这事不能着急，反正以后的日子还长着不是嘛。  
“就是奇怪，你不要再咬了。”  
“好，我不咬了。”Jack拍拍他白嫩的屁股，“抱累了吧，把腿放我肩上。”  
没等他反应，Jack就把他的腿扛上了肩。  
赵子有些不满地动了动腰，带着撒娇的鼻音说，“你动一下嘛。”  
Jack顿时觉得自己更热了，背后汗如雨下，八块腹肌上的水光几乎都能看得出来。他再没给赵立安喘息的机会，用力地挺身顶胯，似乎想着要把这具躯体干穿。赵子害怕起来，他真的没有体会过这样的性爱，刚才的舒缓已经被他抛到了脑后。他现在就像是海中沉浮的一叶扁舟，只能随着海浪忽上忽下。  
Jack伸手去撸动他的性器，配合着他操干的频率，没过多久就射了出来。赵立安射在了自己的小腹，Jack看得一清二楚。  
“好浓啊。”他抹了一把给赵子看。  
“坏Jack！你干嘛！”赵子刚刚高潮，后穴还在一缩一缩的，可迷迷糊糊中他也知道自己被说了。  
“不干嘛，只是准备也射给你。”  
Jack又顶着赵子高潮后不断收缩的后穴快速进出了一阵，在濒临爆发前抽出了性器，拿掉了避孕套，也射在赵立安刚才射出的地方。用Jack的话来说，就是用自己的东西覆盖掉他，给他打上烙印。  
这样他就永远是我的了，Jack心想。


End file.
